


Battlin' Bots

by NullBubby



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games), Robot Wants (Video Games)
Genre: Kid Henry, Robot Invasion, dad-like charles, my mans in a bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullBubby/pseuds/NullBubby
Summary: Living on a military compound is boring for a kid. Maybe a newfound robot can help to excite the days, at least a little.
Kudos: 23





	Battlin' Bots

What was it _truly_ like living on a military compound, beyond all those false claims of immediate fame and glory for setting a mere step inbound? What was it like having large access beyond the nonexistent breaches of the most heavily guarded, armed, and overall secured locale in the entirety of broad locality? Not a trace in the world for anything to stand a chance breaking past snipers’ glances without so much an interrogation unless otherwise authorized—be it usual humans taken notice of what “good” could come from their own recklessness, or simply one of the more hostile creatures seen about.

First-hand experience in tow, it was less than a mystery bringing in all the sights and hopes one such an age could ever have imagined. Just maybe a little more... bland than expectations would have presumed—at least, in regards to action. None of that constant fighting some others had speculated of, none of those marches or whatever crammed into a daily routine, even. Past all far-fetched conjectures based solely on media and news outlets, if one was willing to strive that deep, past the thick barbed wire fence, past the partial stereotypes some had longed to see beyond the gates...

It really wasn’t anything special.

For a kid, at least, but that was just about the situation many others had been hoping for ever since they could speak. Sure, the visual department still existed, though much, much toned down from hardcore desires of others. But for a sole certain few, they simply didn’t care about the army-style, and were more focused on the outer reaches of space, or whatever television show became a fad at the time. That group, while incredulously sparse, happened to include a lone, defenseless boy, at some indistinguishable point brought free from the old life suited to him so well.

And for the most part, there wasn’t much else leading up to his sort-of abduction from a plain house life to a far out world, deep within the shade and humidity of the jungle. Bustling always to fill the air upon reaching a near enough distance, and by then it was impossible to simply neglect the sound from perception. If even making it far enough to avoid suspicion for nearing so closely in the first place, as regulations set into place were quite strict, to say the least.

Every day since first arrival, it had been the same, droning procedure, all day, afternoon, evening, and all between. Eat, sleep, sit, listen on in boredom, then do it all again. Nothing more, nothing less, not even the slightest disturbance to exhilarate the day a little, though that fact was fine, regardless.

And again, the same thing for the rest of the day already past, and all soon to come. At the moment, awaiting transfer to at least _something_ decent enough so as not to be bored out of one’s mind, staring at the blank, green walls, plastered all around in a dome to surround the two inside the decently-sized bunker. Lower bunk settled by the sole occupant to actually bother to use it—at least, for the time being—the other stationed lazily beside the entrance, both awaited the same energetic voice to eventually come hopping through the doorway with enough prior warning to excite at least one of them. Much different reasonings attributed to each’s wishes, though he was always one to brighten up another’s day regardless.

Always with that bright attitude and willingness to stay positive, it was evident he was the finest pick suited to the nigh-mute second member of what still remained as a scarce few youngsters among the crowd. That wasn’t to say he was entirely free from any mishaps regarding experience in the field, though that was easily pardoned, given the soft spot still held for him.

As to be expected, a gentle humming briefly sounded from a near distance outside—just close enough to provide notice of his presence, though still at adequate distance to allow for slight excitement at every step resonated in the boy’s ears. Despite having seen him so many times before, that exact headset worn by what appeared him exclusively, it was always a wonder seeing that familiar face peep inside as he had every time since the tradition had begun, however long ago.

“Hey, kiddo!”

He immediately snapped glance up toward the entry point of the structure, where the individual he’d been hoping for stood with an expression to match. No more than his head, peeking out from obscurity behind one of the walls, though it was quick to emerge upon noticing the eager boy bouncing up off the cushions and bolting toward him. Both nearly toppled over from how much energy was put into enforcing a strong embrace over both pairs of hands caught in the mix.

Even with all the attention brought by the few passerbys outside, a stronger grip was still placed over the eager boy. Much appreciated by him, as seen so many times past, every time the two were brought together once more.

“Woah there!” the older one exclaimed playfully. “A little harder and you just might knock me over, doing that.”

He took a glance up at him and smiled, not bothering to care about any prior intentions his mind held. It wasn’t like it was necessary to know what was soon to happen at such a time—all days were the same, regardless—all he cared for was how long could be spent with his favorite caretaker.

With a few more seconds flown by, any possible action by either left out in entirety, both released their tight hold against each other within a second or so. Regardless of how many times seeing him, it was never to be enough with such an attitude he held.

“Mr. Rupert do okay while I was gone?” he asked with a thumb stuck toward his target, almost mockingly.

Rupert let out a long-winded sigh as a lively nod was let out elsewhere. Still with enough playful energy left within him to warrant perhaps another bolt around the room, should he choose to do so, he could hardly wait through the eternity spent while the two grown-ups inevitably chatted amongst each other. Whatever they were getting at in the meantime, he just hoped it wouldn’t take too long before being reunited with his caretaker once more.

Another minute or so later, and he was already bouncing lightly on the bed from how little patience remained for doing anything besides sit with eager anticipation. A little too much ruckus, he knew, and despite his hardest efforts to prevent his own subconscious presentation of exhilaration for the moments to follow, they ultimately led no use in the end.

Both others were quick to notice his giddy spree in awaiting some sort of activity to be done. Neither otherwise noted any doings beyond their conversation, though only for a moment before the young pilot parted from his affairs to something more necessary in his eyes.

“Something special happening today?”

Briefly devoided of all emotion brought prior, he shook his head. Had it not been for the playful pat atop his head, his excitement would have already been taken to an even greater extreme.

“It doesn’t have to be that way, y’know.”

Immediately, he perked up, a portion of the ceiling light reflecting off his eye as both stared each other down. Much eagerness present in expression alone, he could hardly believe what had just been said.

With an almost cartoonish rotation by sliding his foot, the older one was sent walking off toward the entrance to the shelter once more.

“One sec.”

A quick wave later, and he stepped outside until obscured beyond the outer walls. The last other still with him gave a thumbs-up signal as a distant commotion emerged from an indistinguishable direction outside. Though even with how prevalent it all remained over relative quietude, all he could focus on was what could be expected in just a few moments. Maybe it’d finally be prime time to see some of the higher-ups playing their role, far beyond the ranks of anyone he’d seen before. Even if it was just busy work being done in the meantime, it was still a little exciting to see them nonetheless. Or maybe a short preview of some of the local wildlife seen, or even an outlaw seized by their futile attempts to infiltrate the heavily guarded compound.

Maybe something along hopes’ expectations, maybe something completely out of line from what anything could have been seen, but it was something to spruce up the day in one way or another, and that was always nice when available. Regardless of what it was, it was _something_ to ensure boredom remained inactive at least part of the day, however long. An hour, until sunset, and anything in between, it was all alright by his standards.

Beyond exhilarated by what his own imagination could come up with at the moment, he almost missed the first footsteps returning amongst the chattering and wheeling of something from the other direction. Hurriedly, he picked himself back up and faced toward the door with eager attention. Far more than he’d ever mustered up in the past, likely, as whatever was about to run through the doorway was just about a life-changing event under such circumstances.

Closer came the perfectly constant footsteps he recognized, closer came the far bustling from all around, closer came his own heart pounding into his ears, brain, and all else, almost with enough strength to force a gasp out of him upon next arrival. When something would finally change, when maybe just a few minutes would pass by, or maybe it’d be something to last weeks on end without a clear conclusion. News of an unfamiliar youngster joining the ranks to pass the time alongside, even, but only leading moments could speak the truth...

“Come—on!” came a grunt from outside, though it was impossible to recognize beyond the immense weight over his own head at the moment.

A second passed, then another, eventually leading up to a count he could no longer bother to comprehend. The empty doorway had already stolen his attention, as well as most his remaining ability of any other senses, though the familiar headset popping into view was enough to refocus him. More time passed, more grunts came, and at last...

“Here... here it is!” he panted, taking support against the new surface having been paired alongside him.

...a robot?

“Oh boy...” he continued. “That was quite the doozy.”

Rupert turned his attention toward his acquaintance. “Need any help with that?”

“I’m fine here, thanks.” He huffed a few more times, then turned to the confused boy on the bed. “Here it is.”

If the new entity to join the rest of the disassembled party lay active at the moment, it didn’t let it on. Staring forward blankly with what he presumed to be a face—really a bare screen with the illusion of such—it didn’t seem to so much recognize the huffing against its stiff, protruding claws for arms, the situation it’d been brought to, or the attention given by all three. Whatever it was, whatever capabilities it possessed to presumably brighten up the day, it didn’t appear very exciting at first glance.

“What do you think?” He was quick to pick himself back up and lean his elbow against a flat space beside the machine’s head. “Picked it up a few nights ago, gave it a little ‘zing’ in the armory, and bam! Good as new!”

Still not having moved any parts of its body even a smidge, it almost appeared to shift its gaze directly into him with an unsettling force. He struggled not to turn away in hopes of catching a longer gaze at the newfound body.

“Or, good as just before I snatched it, at least. Found it busted up near some computer-looking thingy out in the middle of nowhere. Looked like it was searching for something, but I dunno.”

Oh, sure. Like a machine could go wanting... ice cream or whatever, much less go looking for it in the first place.

With a little uncertainty, he followed the motion made to approach the two just in front of the doorway. If both others were alright with it, then sure, it had to be safe at least standing by it.

A grin on his face, the hand still remaining on the metallic surface was lifted off as he eyed the boy and the robot just ahead of him. Neither made a move to be doing anything... so it was alright. Fine. Nothing to worry about, then. Just what was the point of having it?

“Er... may I ask what this _thing_ is supposed to do?”

Exactly what he had in mind.

“Well...” He scratched his head awkwardly and edged his gaze toward the ground. “I was hoping we could get some time in to learning just what it does... and... maybe see if we should be, uh, holding on to it.”

“You haven’t tested it?”

“No—uh, yes! I have. Just... wanted to see if it could perform any tricks or something like that.”

Unseen from the other two’s perspectives, he could’ve sworn one of the robot’s arms lifted itself for a second, rotating itself like it was an unfinished wheel gently forward. His subconscious immediately took control for a moment to see nothing changed from first seeing it, but... not like the others would care, regardless.

Closest to himself came a subtle footstep in an indistinguishable path as a mouth widened in slight surprise. “You hear something?”

“No, nothing.” A quick glance was taken out the sole entrance to the shelter, just beyond where the other two stood—likely made difficult by how incredibly bulky the robot beside them was. “You?”

“Could’ve sworn I just... ah, nevermind.” A lean just enough was taken so to see the point he stood, just beyond the edge of the robot’s form. Quite far, even—it was much larger than he’d been imagining. “Care to take this thing for a little spin?”

Sure...

“Great.” In a few moments, he was back to his arrogant lean against his prized findings. Or, maybe it wasn’t so special to him, but he was really making it out to be that way.

He turned to Rupert with a mocking smile on his face, eyebrows raised with both others’ tacit question already in mind. It was impossible even forcing himself to look away, he was so prepared for whatever the machine could have in store for them. A fighting bot, perhaps? No real good from that besides entertainment, but still.

A sigh emerged, and his hand sagged from the slow facepalm it had brought itself into. “Go ahead...”

Both pumped a fist in the air in unison, silently making way toward each other for a quick high five, just as exaggeration always played it out in both their minds. Sometimes working in unison, sometimes split apart by distance or another’s presence, though both theirs’ always found a way to sync together for whatever shenanigans could have possibly planned, regardless if actually meant to be undergone.

Finally, something to be doing with all the spare moments besides just spending time with the very person who’d brought the machine inbound. Not that it was a very displeasing situation at all, really, though... maybe their group could be bumped up to a trio after all done with their ‘games’ outside.

“You ready, bud?”

He nodded, as much excitement in his motion as just a few minutes ago.

“Alrighty.” He gave a wink and stepped toward the exit, a slight bounce evident in his walk. Just behind the robot’s back, he gave it a hard knock, an audible clang to coincide with the motion. “Ready when—”

One more turn to his rear came, held for at least a good few seconds before his mind lost itself in a blank stare in waiting to finally get going. Opening his mouth to speak, the robot’s savior transferred his gaze all throughout the base until setting himself down against the metallic surface for support. Oh... what now?

Another crash sounded from just behind, starling all three still inside. Noticed by all but the youngest of the crowd at the moment—who, still, half-contemplated what he was to be doing in regards to whatever had just happened outside—a buzzing from behind resonated loudly enough to let them know that doing nothing at the moment wasn’t a choice.

A gentle breeze brushed by as he continued staring deep into the bot’s plating, letting it serve as the sole support keeping him from toppling over or otherwise losing balance for the time being. Hurried footsteps, the breached pair of drills withdrawing themselves from the walls, shouting, bustling, so much more, and he couldn’t understand so much a word of what his own mind was trying to say. Run? Hide? Take some sort of action? No, no... but what?

“Get back!” someone shouted, forcing his entire body back all the way to the bed in a single shove.

Outside, someone yelped as a metallic force collided with a hard slam. Drills whirred, unfamiliar alarms sounded and wheels rolled all around, all to serve as no more than a faint reminder of the unfolding situation before being utterly dismissed by the terrible fright having overcome him. The ceiling still lay the only thing seen at the moment, though it still managed _something_ to the depravity of the unknown force destroying all’s mentalities at the moment, regardless how much they truly cared about the additional conflict having finally arrived.

“I’ll be right back,” his favorite voice resonated from behind, a handgun appearing in his grasp within moments.

Already, the machine was gone, having wheeled itself outside immediately upon noticing the first trail of conflict from the panicking bots drilling and hopping about outside. Long gone, unless someone decided to take notice against the hard will brought by the undetected forces having infiltrated the compound, however managed. Stealth, sheer power, maybe a little external assistance, whatever, but whatever those things were, whatever those new machines had decided to bring along to the relatively peaceful environment surrounding them all... it was dreadful.

The holes from behind lay so close to where he decided to rest his back that a cut would have been evident had even the slightest nudge of his body came. His mind lay far too distant to even consider doing such a thing at the moment, so all that could be done was to stare forward blankly, just as had minutes before, and so many days prior. The walls, the barricaded door, the continuous exclamations of battle from both sides, even his own breathing...

Until it was all over, the one person he’d learned to trust so well in the past was gone, maybe never to return at all, but he couldn’t even consider that for the time being. There still lay someone beside him, armed, waiting for any possible threats to enter and immediately be gunned down, but that didn’t matter. Even a new, red-headed girl, shivering against the far wall, having arrived from wherever while his mind disappeared, but company wasn’t what he was worried about at the moment, or even safety.

Nothing to do but sit almost perfectly still, shivering in silence as panic rushed through everyone for an indefinite period. Just... what could they have been wanting in the first place? Destruction maybe? Or... just some fun.

Some dumb, robotic fun, brought by watching the possible suffering of any brought to their metallic grip.

**Author's Note:**

> Fans of flash game series released in the 2010's in five installments before 2019-2020, in which they then got a collection rerelease with all prior games, a new, exclusive installment only appearing in such, and other additional content, rise up.
> 
> Also fun fact: I died about a quarter into writing this.


End file.
